Morako
Morako Is a Pacifist Country in Europe It has strong ties to parts of Australia . Morako has a long record of being a non military combatant but by no means does it remain nuetral having finaced previous wars between other countries . Nation Information Morako is a very large and older nation at 194 days old with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Morako work diligently to produce Gold and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Morako is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Morako has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Morako allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Morako believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Morako will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Government The government of Morako is subject to a regular change. It has gone through many regime changes including a monarchy, a democracy, a Totalitarean Dictatorship (See Below) and a Federal Government. Due to a widespread drought in mid febuary the goverment has decided to distribute the food among the populace leading to some believing Morako has turned Communist. Economy The Morakoans rely on an impressive array of mining tunnesl around the country to sustain itself. It's main finds have beeen massive veins of gold on the islands and a rich deposit of oil. Morako utilises an extensive shipping fleet to transport its good around to its trading partners. Morako has five trading slots being used in trade agrrements with: *Servonia *Furdgar *Awpalopametropolis *Westside *Ozynation Religion The Religious tendencys in Morako lead to a widespread diversity of beliefs. The predominant ones include Christianity, The worship of Cocidius, Orphism and Judaism. Education Morako currently has two private schools supplementing the education system. These are the Shanks School and the St. Bréanainn College. Military Black January The Silvester Rebellion During the weeks preceding the end of 2006, John Wilcox led the people of Morako in a revolution against the Dictatorial government of Mark Rutherford, who had seized power mid 2006. The forces of the rebellion stormed the city of Douglas and razed the parliament there as a sign of the new regime. Revolutionaies also charged the presidential palace capturing the former dictator. The Capital was changed from Douglas to the city of Tenterfield and a federal government was imposed as of Jan. 1st 2007, with key revolutionary John Wilcox being given the position of Prime Venator until the situation had become controlled. as of the 2nd of March 2007 New elections have placed Dan Storer in the position of Prime Venator. This is not to be confused with the Silver Revolution of Duetchland The Perth Incursion On the 23/24 January 2006 the people of Morako were assaulted by forces from the Sovereign state of Christieville while there were minimal civilian casualties the Morakoan Military suffered tremendous losses that has cripple the defense capabilities of the nation. Peace was hastily reestablished but as of yet no explaination as to the reason of the attacks has been made by the Christieville Government. Aftermath While the government has regained control of the country there was still mass rioting aroung the nation which would be controlled through military force. Morako has since recovered from the incident and it's economy has steadily increased since. Diplomacy Morako enjoys stable relations with many. It is a member of the Imperial Republic and the FOA on a purely advisory role. Link http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=46065 category:nations category:black team category:Morako